


【OW】咖啡与烂泥

by Sunsini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 源氏依旧有味觉，但他以为自己没有了；而麦克雷很苦恼，为什么基地里所有人都觉得他们关系很好？





	【OW】咖啡与烂泥

他们的天使，安吉拉·齐格勒小姐，一如既往和颜悦色地帮他们包扎伤口——但当她意识到麦克雷在她说话时走神了的时候，她微笑着将他手臂上的绷带系紧了一些，又紧了一些——直到牛仔轻声怪叫了一声，将所有的注意力都放在了她身上，还眨巴着尽力睁大的眼睛，显得好像他很委屈似的。

“所以，岛田源氏的味蕾功能一切正常，他只是心里有障碍——但是，博士，”麦克雷说，“我亲爱的安吉，有劳你再提醒我一下——这到底关我什么事？”

安吉拉挑了挑眉毛，“你不应该帮一帮同僚吗？毕竟你们关系还不错。”

麦克雷伸出了另一只没有受伤的手，举起了两根手指，“第一，我一向默认我的同僚有能力管好自己；第二，为什么这里所有人都觉得我和他关系好？”

这简直令人难以理解，麦克雷想，用脚趾头想他也不可能和那个趾高气昂的混小子关系好。他的意思是说，从他们第一次在训练场相遇开始就很糟糕——相当糟糕：神枪手引以为傲的六发本应正中靶心的子弹全部被忍者反弹了回来，还一个闪身将翻滚装弹的牛仔撞出了靶场——于是转天麦克雷在忍者脚下扔了一个闪光弹，趁着岛田源氏还在七晕八素地找不着北的空当，报复性地在所有人面前擅自摘下了半机械人的面甲。

梁子算是结下了，他们开始在所有的（除了需要他们认真对待的任务之外）场合里寻找机会挤兑对方，而且方式幼稚至极——比如源氏洒（说真的，更像整桶倒了下去）在麦克雷身上的极难清理的番茄汁，比如麦克雷在源氏的落脚点（嘿，他不好好走路不是我的错，麦克雷说）伸出一只脚绊倒他，比如源氏在麦克雷刚要坐下时突然撤掉了他的椅子，比如麦克雷在源氏即将走过一个拐角时用空水桶套住他的头——直到一向好脾气的安娜大叫着她再也受不了这种十二岁小孩的把戏了，给了他们一人一发睡眠针、让他们在靶场硬邦邦的地上享受了长达十小时的深度睡眠并几乎因此在接下来的两天内都腰酸背痛得快要死掉之后，这些莫名其妙的行为才终于停止。

“我们关系才不好！”麦克雷对着安吉拉离开的背影喊道，妄想用最后一点努力澄清这个误会，但医生只是在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，“一点儿都不好！”

——

安吉拉擅自给他安排了任务，不代表他一定会去做——麦克雷咬着雪茄哼哼着想，其实这只能算是朋友之间的帮忙，但每当他用这个角度去思考的时候就发现他根本没办法拒绝安吉拉的请求——该死的，牛仔挠着脑后露出的那些卷发。他能有什么办法？源氏对自己已经失去了味觉这件事深信不疑，就算他带着源氏去吃世界上最美味的食物（考虑到他们之间的紧张程度，或许他得用闪光弹把忍者弄晕之后再把忍者绑在餐桌前的椅子上才行）也没用；你不可能对着一个瞎子解释色彩，不可能指望一个聋子欣赏勃拉姆斯，不可能让火车驶过一条竖起了此路不通的牌子的断桥。

他不知道莫里森为什么非要让他和源氏来出这个任务；莱耶斯说这是因为害怕他重游66号公路的时候一个头脑发热从峭壁上跳下去。可看莱耶斯当时的表情，麦克雷很确定他脑子里肯定在想象源氏站在悬崖边上把自己推下去的场景；莫里森的回答要正经得多，虽然这只是简单的善后任务，麦克雷仍旧需要一个人在他应接不暇的时候照看他的背后——得了吧，他不拿刀捅我的话就谢天谢地了，麦克雷原本想这么说，然后又想起了源氏迄今为止对待任务的认真态度。稍微的换位思考之后他对这个安排的抵触情绪小了很多：或许他会考虑往忍者坐的椅子上涂强力胶水，但他绝不会在战场上因为一些愚蠢且孩子气的小纠纷而让战友受到伤害。

思考间源氏已经坐到了他的对面；离行动时间还有几个小时，他们可以在小餐厅里逗留一段时间。口音和莉娜十分相似的女招待给他们送来了菜单，源氏碰都没碰他面前那份，而麦克雷来回翻着只有一页的菜单，对着写有不同种类咖啡的硬纸板轻蔑地哼了一声。

他们隔壁有人点了咖啡，麦克雷看着那个胖男人的眼神里几乎带着怜悯。“说什么我都不会点这里的咖啡的，”他压低声音说，以免看上去脾气暴躁的女招待听到他的抱怨，“喝上去和烂泥没两样。”

他说到做到——麦克雷的点单完美地避开了所有跟咖啡有关的东西：牛奶，芝士汉堡，洋葱圈，苹果派，樱桃蛋糕——看来他真的，真的非常讨厌这里的咖啡，麦克雷不知道的是此时的源氏已经在面甲下挑起眉毛很久了。

“咖啡真的那么糟吗？”女招待走后，源氏问道。

“糟透了。”麦克雷以为他只是随便问问，“带着下过雨后踩了一脚泥的靴子的皮革味。”

“嗯……你知道我怎么想吗？”源氏抱着手臂说，口气熟悉得不行——他把两升番茄汁不巧洒在麦克雷身上时也是差不多的语气，“我觉得你不敢尝试除了牛奶之外的东西。”

麦克雷哑然，所以这又和他们那不愉快的敌对关系有关。“说真的？”他不可置信地叼着雪茄说。老天，他可是在抽雪茄呢——这可比喝牛奶成熟了不止一点儿半点儿。

源氏哼了一声，再次挥手找来了女招待——并要了一杯咖啡。

“你要完了。”当他们点的东西都摆在桌上的时候，麦克雷喃喃道。牛仔的面前有一整套极其美式的套餐，从饮品到主菜再到甜点——而忍者的面前只有一杯孤零零的咖啡。看上去像女巫的药剂、翻滚着黑色泡沫、闻上去像尘土和泥巴的咖啡。

“谁知道呢。”源氏说着取下了自己的面甲——他们坐在靠窗的角落里，而且源氏背对着餐厅里的所有人，只有麦克雷能够看到他，况且麦克雷知道他面甲之下是什么样子，所以他没有太多的顾虑。他要做的就是小心地、掌握好剂量和温度、喝一口那让杰西·麦克雷都避之不及的咖啡，然后推翻牛仔又一条所谓的人生哲言。

麦克雷看着源氏把面甲放在一边，拿起咖啡杯吹了吹，放在嘴边嘬了一小口被他称为烂泥的东西。

“怎么样？”牛仔假装关切地问道，手里拿的叉子正无意识地戳着他的苹果派。

他看到源氏脸上的表情急速地变化，而他强忍着不要笑出声来——忍者的表情由最初的信心满满变成了抱有怀疑，紧接着是难以置信，再后来就是纯粹的忍耐了——不管因为是源氏的教养还是因为他和麦克雷无聊的赌气，又或者是两个原因都有，源氏在尽力不把他喝的那一小口接近没有的咖啡吐出来。事实证明麦克雷在这件事上诚实得可怕，这根本就是混了热水的尘土，而且里面还掺了沙子。

“告诉过你了。”麦克雷说，但他很快就意识到了另外一件事——源氏明显也意识到了。他有些犹豫地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在得到了那股苦涩的余味作为肯定之后再次抬起了头看着麦克雷，满脸不解：

“我不明白。可我不能——”

他的话没有说完；麦克雷用一颗泡足了糖水的染色樱桃堵住了他的嘴唇。源氏惊愕地看着他，樱桃的甜味渗了进来。于是他干脆张嘴吞掉了那颗无核的樱桃，细细地咀嚼着，让甜到发腻的味道填满口腔里的每一个角落。他一直以为自己已经没有味觉了——那明显不是真的。甜味冲刷着一度被苦涩的劣质咖啡刺激过的味蕾，放大了糖分能带来的喜悦感。

麦克雷收回了手，将樱桃梗扔在盘子旁边。他装作将目光放在面前的苹果派上，努力平复着自己的心跳——他不知道自己的心脏为什么突然之间就跟脱了缰的野马似的怦怦直跳。也许在源氏咬下樱桃梗的瞬间，他的指尖碰到过忍者的嘴唇——那条穿过嘴唇的伤疤是硬的，但旁边的嘴唇是干燥且柔软的，这样的反差让他一时间忘记了收手，触碰的欲望大过了撤离；还好源氏的大脑此时被其他想法占据了，没有注意到他的反常。

过了一会儿麦克雷才抬起头，源氏还没有回过神来。温暖的午后阳光从窗外照射进来落在源氏的脸上，让麦克雷有那么几秒忘记了该怎样呼吸。他好像突然明白了自己一直不能理解源氏为什么会在自己摘下他的面甲之后那么生气的原因——因为他在第一次看到那张伤痕累累的脸时，脑中冒出的第一个想法既不是震惊也不是害怕。

他当时只是在想，那一定很疼——而那时候的源氏气势汹汹地从他手里夺回了面甲重新戴上，与现在缓慢的、几乎是在以最轻柔的动作拿起面甲的源氏判若两人。

在面甲滑进坑槽里之前，麦克雷总觉得他在听到金属相扣时发出的咔哒声之前，还听到了一声近乎轻不可闻的“谢谢”。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写于2016年11月，自那之后有过许多修改。


End file.
